


A Common Whore

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breeding, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Impregnation, Public Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: Magnai's Nhaama insists on flaunting herself around the other men of the Dawn Throne. If she wants to act like a whore, he'll treat her like one.I tagged this Rape/Non-Con just in case but to me at least I view it as more dub-con, but I'd rather people not read than be hurt by it. This is bad, everything here is bad. Bad etiquette, bad treatment of your significant other, bad bdsm. We should all know better, but I generally headcanon Magnai as much softer than this and wanted to try writing him harder.This fic uses the InteractiveFics browser extension. You'll need to set the following replacements:(Y/N) - The First name you want used (Yours irl or your WoLs, whatever)(R/N) - the Racial name you want used (Elezen, Hyur, etc. Remember to capitalize the first letter.)
Relationships: Magnai Oronir/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	A Common Whore

Despite the bright skies, a dark cloud seemed to hang over the Dawn Throne. Though Magnai had found his Nhaama in the (R/N) named (Y/N), she had proven more difficult a partner than he had expected. She was willful, demanding, unaccustomed to the ways of the Oronir, and worst of all, insisted on making a spectacle of herself at every opportunity. 

Just this morning he’d caught her out in the training yard wearing little more than a few scraps of fabric, flirting outrageously with Bugunutei. He’d been forced to break the man’s jaw, and dragged her back to his chambers. He was trying to be lenient, as she was relatively new to the tribe, and so all he did was tie her to the bedpost with a piece of twine so long she could have twisted it about every stick of furniture in the keep without it becoming taught, yet what should he find when he returned, but the string cut, and his Nhaama gone.

He sat in the private garden outside his bedroom - after all, being khan of the Oronir did have its perks - and sipped _shimni_ while he contemplated what to do about (Y/N). Her continued disobedience was casting a stain upon his reputation amongst his people. If he could not command his own Nhaama, how could he be expected to command men? None of his other lovers had been this troublesome. His sister’s words from that morning came back to him. “She chose to join the Oronir and accept her place as your Nhaama. She would learn faster if you were not so soft with her.”

As the sun set, laughter echoed up from the bowl to his garden near the top of the keep, and Magnai climbed the wall to see what was going on. To his horror, (Y/N) was down amongst the men near the bonfire, dancing in that same scandalous number she’d worn when he’d found her with Bugunutei. He clenched his fists on the stone so hard it began to chip, then made his way down the stairs, his rage building with every step.

The laughter ceased as he approached, until all were glancing anxiously between himself and his Nhaama. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her chin up. “Here to ruin my fun, Magnai?”

“My love for you is the only reason I will give you this choice. We can do this here, or in my chambers. Which would you prefer?” he felt distant surprise at how hard his voice had become, but his anger at her overtures towards others made that little more than a tiny echo in the back of his mind.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes defiantly. “Well, we’re already here.”

Magnai nodded once. “Udutai, Jelme, hold her,” he called to the men creeping away. He had not done anything like this since his last plaything had been caught abed with another man. But she had not been his _Nhaama_. The rules were different, and much stricter, for the woman who would be his wife than for concubines.  
Without a word, they each grabbed one of her arms, and he saw her defiance bleed away to confusion and then fear as he began removing the heavy plated gauntlets he wore on each hand.

“M-magnai?” she said, “What are you doing?”

“Undressing,” he said simply, and began working on the straps and buckles that held his robes and weapons in place for long rides on the back of a yol.

“Why?” (Y/N) was cowering, and he was shocked to realize he enjoyed it.

“You have insisted on making a spectacle of yourself in public. What kind of Azim would I be to you if I did not give you what you so clearly want, Nhaama?” He shrugged off the large, plated overcoat. 

“But…” She looked nervously between the two Oronir men holding her.

“You want everyone to see you as debased as a common whore, twirling and offering yourself in little more than the beauty Nhaama granted you? Then they will see you debased as a common whore.” 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened, and she began to twist in the other men’s grasps. “I’m sorry Magnai, please, I didn’t mean… please let’s do this upstairs not…” She looked around, and realized most of the encampment had stopped to watch, the few children being ushered into their family’s yurts. “I was just mad when I’d heard you’d had others before me. I’m sorry, I-”

“You’re not sorry for your actions, you’re sorry you didn’t realize the punishment would be so severe,” he scolded, and pulled off his pants, standing naked near the fire. “But I suppose this is a difference between you and all the others before - I never took you to task for your actions until now.” Magnai clutched her chin in one hand, letting his sharpened fingernails dig into her cheeks as he tilted her head up to face him. “It was my failing as your Azim, for which you have my most sincere apologies. I will be more mindful of your desires in the future.”

Magnai gave a quick nod to the men holding her. “You can release her, but please, feel free to stay and enjoy the show.” They released her arms, and she tried to wrench herself away, but his grip on her chin was too tight. “Take off your clothes.” (Y/N) wriggled harder, but he growled, “Take off your clothes, or I will tear them off of you.”

Trembling in submission, (Y/N) carefully untied the tiny bikini top and tugged the laces of the bottoms, letting both fall to the grass beneath her feet. When she began to bend to unlace her sandals, he kept her straight and shook his head. “Don’t bother. I only want the things that are useful on a whore.”

He stepped around so he was behind her, and twisted her hair in his free hand at the base of her skull, gripping tightly to keep her in place, and finally released her chin, dragging his nails down her body. “Please,” she whimpered, “help,” but he just laughed.

“You think any of them are going to countermand their khan?” Magnai dragged her down to her knees as he knelt behind her, pushing her forward so he could more easily access her entrance. “You think you’re the first whore they’ve seen me fuck?” He laughed harder. “If you don’t focus more on pleasing me, you might not even be the last.”

With the experience of hundreds of drunken nights with camp followers after a victory, he thrust himself inside her, one hand in her hair, the other on her hip to give him greater control. He rode her roughly while she wept in shame, the rest of the camp as silent as the grave.

As he approached his climax, he asked, “Who are you?”

“I’m your N-Nhaama,” (Y/N) whimpered, her voice broken up with weeping and his thrusts.

“And who am I?” Magnai asked, his nails breaking the skin of her hip as he scratched at her.

“M-Magnai, Khan of the Oronir,” she trembled and began to try to pull away as she realized what was missing. “W-wait, Magnai, you’re… you don’t have protection. You left it -”

“You should have thought of that before you decided to defy me,” he hissed, then leaned over her as he shuddered with an orgasm. She was right, of course, he’d left the small turtle shell they used for protection against pregnancy in his chambers. It was no matter to him. She was the one who’d been trying to avoid it.

When Magnai’s mind came back to him, he pushed her off his cock and into the dirt, and began dressing again. “Go upstairs to my chambers and have a bath. You’re filthy. You will remain there until I send for you.”

(Y/N) nodded and reached for the strips of fabric she’d been passing off as clothes, but he shook his head. “You will go naked. Those will be disposed of. I’ll arrange for proper garments for you tomorrow.” She stared at him in shock, and he exhaled through his nose in exasperation. “Did I stutter? I dismissed you.” 

Sniffling, his Nhaama fled into the keep, the rest of the camp watching her go, nothing on her save the scratches, mud, and grass stains of his use of her. 

As soon as Magnai heard the door shut, he snapped the last buckles on his gauntlets into place, and cleared his throat. The entire camp’s attention turned back to him. “(Y/N) has been punished, and we will leave it at that. It is shame enough that it happened. If I hear any of you ever breathe a word of this incident again, I will pitch you off the side of the bowl and you can take your chances with the lake or the ground of the Steppe, whichever you happen to land on. Am I understood?”

Quickly, they nodded their agreement, then returned to their conversations as if nothing had happened. Magnai glanced to Udutai and Jelme. “You may go. Make yourselves scarce from my Nhaama until she has licked her wounds. I won’t have you provoking her.” Then he bent, grabbed (Y/N)’s bikini, and gave a bark of a laugh before tossing it into the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! If you want to know when I write other things follow me on twitter @amandaterasu!


End file.
